


Snowball's Chance

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael and Ruby have a snow ball fight





	Snowball's Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalkMagically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE LOVELY @talkmagically!! Earlier this month she sent me a box filled with candy, art and my Slytherin Scarf. So why not? 
> 
> ALSO IT IS FICMAS. SO MERRY FICMAS

Michael laughed as he felt the snowball hit his parka. Finishing forming one of his own, he threw it at his girlfriend, catching her in the chest. 

“Michael!” Ruby laughed as she threw another one, which Michael managed to dodge easily. “We can’t all be super accurate!!” 

“Then how about I make this easy for you?” he teased as he ran towards her. She shrieked and ran, but Michael easily caught up with his smaller girlfriend and tackled her, diving into the soft snow. 

“You  _ bastard!! _ ” she squealed. Her bright eyes widened as she saw Michael scoop up a handful of snow. “You put that down the front of my coat,” she warned, “And you can figure out how to blow yourself tonight.” 

Michael hummed, considering the pros and cons, before shrugging. “Guess I’m on the naughty list this year,” he said, shoving the snow down the front of her coat and shirt. 

“ _ Michael James Milton! _ ” Ruby cried, hitting his shoulders while he laughed. “You absolute fucking  _ bastard!! _ ” 

“But I’m your fucking bastard,” he cooed, kissing her sweetly. “And I can warm you right up.” 

Snow fell down the back of his own parka and he gave an unmanly shriek while Ruby cackled. 

“Truce?” Michael asked, shivering now. 

“Truce,” Ruby agreed. “Help me up?” 

Michael stood up, then helped Ruby out of the snow. “Let’s get in before-  _ Ruby!”  _ he shouted as Ruby managed to snake snow down the front of his jeans. 

Ruby laughed and took off running for their house. Michael gave chase. “You little DEMON!!” 

“You love it, angel!!” She called back happily. 

Michael shook his head as he caught up to his girlfriend, smacking her ass with a handful of snow before making for the front door. 

“Mikey!!” she called out and met him as he unlocked the door. The two hurried inside to get changed into flannel pajamas so they could curl up in front of the fire with something hot to drink and a good book. 

“I love you,” Michael hummed, kissing Ruby as they began removing their clothes just inside the front door. 

“I love you too,” Ruby said in reply, kissing him back warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
